Pluto's Playmate/Transcripts
Transcripts Hey, everybody, it's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my Clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go! Aw, I almost forgot. To make the Clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words: "Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse!" Say it with me: "Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse!" plays ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y ♪ - ♪ M-O-U-S-E ♪ - That's me! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y ♪ ♪ M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ - man Roll call! Donald! - Present! - man Daisy! - Here! - man Goofy! - chuckles Here! - man Pluto! - barks - man Minnie! - chuckles Here! - man Mickey! - Right here! ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y ♪ ♪ M-O-U-S-E ♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! chuckles Pluto's playmate. Welcome to our Clubhouse! barks, pants Ah! Here's Pluto! He's excited 'cause today there's going to be a big circus show in Mickey Park! See! There's going to be circus clowns and elephants and I'm going to be the ringmaster! That means I get to be in charge of the big circus show. pants Yeah, yeah. barking Uh, Pluto? Did you say something, pal? Huh? Uh-uh. barking Gosh! Sounds like that barking is coming from the Anywhere Area. sniffs Huh? barks barks whines chuckles Oh. Is that a dog making the barking sound? No, no, no. chuckles That's a seal! The seal wants to play with Pluto! Aw! Cute little fella! But I wonder what he's doing at the Clubhouse. doorbell Hot diggity! laughs Hi, everybody! I see you've seen Salty the Seal. Gosh! That was a tongue twister. rimshot Salty's a friend of yours? He sure is! Donald and I are training Salty for the big circus show! You said it, Goofy. - barks - laughs grumbles He's good at splashing, but what else can he do? Oh, that's our problem, Mickey. Salty doesn't know any other tricks! No kidding! You know, a circus just wouldn't be a circus without a seal doing tricks. What are we going to do? Pluto. Aw. That's a great idea! Pluto wants to help teach Salty some tricks for the big circus show! Looks like we've got a big job ahead of us! Will you help us train Salty the Seal for the big circus show? You will!? Hot dog! Hold on, Mickey! We're all going to be circus trainers. So we better get some Mouseketools to help us! ♪ Mouseke-Hey Mouseke-Hi Mouseke-Ho ♪ ♪ Mouseke-Ready Mouseke-Set here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinking and a solving work-it-througher ♪ ♪ Mouseke-Me Mouseke-You Mouseke-Doer ♪ ♪ Mouseke-Me Mouseke-You Mouseke-Doer ♪ jingling ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska ♪ ♪ Mooska ♪ ♪ Mouseke-Doer ♪ ♪ Mouseke-tools Mouseke-tools Mouseke-tools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseke-tools ♪ Mickey Colorful cards. chuckles Fun! Giant ice cubes. Ooh! Cold! A cork from a bottle. And the Mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools The Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles" ♪♪ jingling All right, circus trainers! Let's go teach Salty some tricks! barks What's that, Salty? Oh, yeah! We're going to need a place where the little feller can swim because seals live in water. Hmm. Why, I know where! Swimming pool, coming up! squeak Uh-oh! Salty's not going in the pool! Well, I've heard seals like really cold water, so maybe the water's not cool enough. We better check the temperature! I've got a ther-mommy-mom. I mean, a thermo-meter! Uh, I mean, uh... chuckles Do you know what it's called? Ah, Goof, you mean a thermometer! - Thanks. - barks When the green color on the thermometer is in the red, that means the water's warm. And when the green color is in the blue, that means the water's cold. - barks - Now let's see. Where does the green color go when we put the thermometer in the water? In the red. Right! So is the water warm or cold? Yeah, it's warm! You mean the water's too warm for Salty? That's right, Goof. We need something to make the water cooler. I know! A Mouseketool! Good thinking, Donald! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! jingling Mickey Colorful cards. Ice cubes. A cork. Or the Mystery Mouseketool. Do you see a Mouseketool that can help us lower the temperature of the water, so it can be nice and cold for Salty? Goofy The icy ice cubes? chuckles Yep! Those might work! We've got ears, say "Cheers!" Gosh, these are giant icy ice cubes. Well, here it goes! Come on! Push! grunt There you go, Salty. Two icy ice cubes! Brr. Shiver-y! OK, now that we added the ice cubes, is the temperature of the water warm or cold? It got colder, right! barks chuckles Just the way Salty likes it! Well, we should start circus training, circus trainers! What trick should we teach Salty first? barks Aw, great idea, Pluto! Let's teach Salty how to roll over. Wave your hand in a circle and say, "Roll over, Salty!" both Roll over, Salty! chuckles He did it! - Well, hot dog! - Oh, boy! Oh, boy! chuckles Salty learned his first circus trick! Let's give him a yum-yummy Gooey Fish for doing a good job. I'm going to feed Salty! - squeaks - Whoa! grunts Goofy Flying Gooey Fish! Aw, phooey! Uh-oh. We better find all the Gooey Fish! How many were there, Goofy? Well, uh, I had a bunch of them on that tray. Three purple, uh, two red, and, uh, uh, one blue. Will you help us find all the Gooey Fish, too? Great! First, let's find all three purple Gooey Fish. Do you see the purple Gooey Fish? Donald Yeah! One, two, three! Now let's find the two red Gooey Fish! Do you see the red Gooey Fish? One, two! Yeah! I got them! Mickey And where's the last blue one? There it is! So how many Gooey Fish are there all together? Count them with us! both One, two, three, four, five, six! That's the bunch of them! Now let's feed one to Salty. barks Hold up the Gooey Fish and drop it! Bon appétit! laughs That's French for "good eating!" barks Let's not forget Pluto! He helped, too. Hold up the Gooey Fish and toss it! Now how many Gooey Fish do we have left? Let's count and see! both One, two, three, four! Because six minus two equals four. Good counting, everybody! Hi, boys! - How you doing, Daisy? - Hi, Minnie! Well, hello there. chuckles What a cute little seal! His name is Salty. Me and Donald are training him for the big circus show. Yeah! He's going to be a sensation! Ooh, that sounds fun. giggles We want to help teach Salty a trick, too! Okey-doke! How about this tricky trick? Maybe Salty can learn to play a tune on these horns. giggles Good idea, Goofy. OK, Salty, play the four horns in order, from the biggest horn to the smallest horn. notes whines That's not very good, is it? Oh, no! Salty is mixing up the horns. whines Oh, don't worry Salty. We'll help you. Maybe we have a Mouseketool that can help us mark the horns with different colors, so Salty doesn't mix them up! Let's find out. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Goofy Hmm. Which Mouske-tooter can we use to mark the horns with different colors? Minnie The colorful cards! I think you're right! Mickey We've got ears, say "Cheers!" First, let's mark each horn with a different colored card, so Salty can tell them apart. Red, yellow, blue, green. ♪ Red, yellow, blue, green ♪ Now let's all sing the color pattern of the cards to help Salty play the tune! Are you ready? ♪ Red, yellow, blue, green ♪ ♪ Red, yellow, blue, green ♪ Ready, Salty? Yep, he's ready! on-key ♪ Red, yellow, blue, green ♪ ♪ Red, yellow, blue, green ♪♪ - Hooray! - Yippee! - Oh, boy! - Oh, goody-goody! - laughs Good going, Salty! - barks Come on everybody, let's go to the circus! We can't go to the circus yet, Donald. We need to teach Salty one more trick. Aw, phooey. Let's teach him how to balance a ball. Yeah, yeah. So we need a ball! One ball coming up! whinnies, clattering Ta-da! Hmm, gee, this beach ball doesn't look so beachy. Something's missing. Oh, like air. Huh? Give me that! I'll fix it! inhales Will you help Donald blow up that beach ball? Great! Blow. Blow. Blow! screams thud Aw, nuts! Oh! Gosh. Poor beach ball. Look! All the air came out of the beach ball because it's missing a plug. Oh, I think it's time to try another Mouseketool! chuckles You're right, Daisy! Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! jingling Mickey Hmm. Can a cork help us keep the air inside the beach ball? Goofy Yeah! The cork! The cork will plug it up! Uh, I think. Mickey You got it, Goof! We've got ears, say "Cheers!" inhales There! That'll do it. Oh, boy! We fixed the beach ball. Now let's help Donald toss the ball! Toss the ball to Salty! Toss it! Wow! Look at Salty and Pluto! What a great circus act! ♪ He's Salty ♪ ♪ Salty the Seal ♪ ♪ When we met him We made a deal ♪ ♪ We had to feed him We had to teach him ♪ ♪ Now all the tricks he knows we taught him ♪ ♪ We taught him all the tricks he knows ♪ ♪ He's Salty ♪ ♪ Salty, the Circus Seal ♪♪ cheer Now can we go to the circus? You bet we can go to the circus! Salty is ready to do his tricks! Come on! Let's go! music plays laughter Excuse me? Uh, take your places, please! Hello? - trumpets - Excuse me? - Hello? - laughter continues Uh-oh! There's so much noise, no one can hear Mickey! Let's see if a Mouseketool can help Mickey get everyone's attention! Everybody loudly say... all "Oh, Toodles!" jingling Daisy Oh, goody! Only the Mystery Mouseketool is left! Minnie That's right. Everybody say, "Mystery Mouseketool!" all Mystery Mouseketool! Minnie What's today's Mystery Mouseketool? Goofy It's a whistle! Daisy That can make a loud sound that will get everyone's attention! chuckles We picked all our Mouseketools! Say, "Super Cheers!" Aw, thanks for getting the whistle for me, everybody! inhales roll Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the big circus show! And now for our first circus act: Salty, the Circus Seal! cheers - cheering - Go, Salty, go! Uh-oh. Salty says he can't do the circus tricks all by himself. He needs some help from you and his pal, Pluto! - applause - barks OK, circus trainers! Let's help Salty do his tricks! Remember how we got Salty to roll over? Right! Roll over, Salty! - Go Salty, go! - Wow! Salty the Seal will now play a tune on the horns! Say, can you remind Salty what the pattern of colors is? Yep, that's it! ♪ Red, yellow, blue, green ♪ ♪ Red, yellow, blue, green ♪♪ Oh, I wonder what Salty's going to do next! And now, Salty's last circus trick! cheers Mickey A balancing act, with not one, but four balls! Watch this. OK, Salty, catch! Catch! gasps Mickey Let's all hear it for Salty the Seal! cheer - Go, Salty! - He did it! - Yay! - Good for you, Salty! Good work, circus trainers! We taught Salty great circus tricks! We sure did! audience Aw! Aw! Sealed with a kiss. Aw, thanks for helping us train Salty, the Circus Seal! barking cheers Come on! Everybody stand up! Let's all do the Hot Dog Dance! plays ♪ Hot dog ♪ barking ♪ Hot dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggedy-dog ♪ ♪ Now, we got ears, it's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, the problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggedy-dog ♪ Pluto barks part of Hot Dog Dance song What a Hot Dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggedy-dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day, whatcha waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out, stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggedy-dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggedy-dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse! ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by! End Credits Mickey Boy, we had lots of fun getting Salty ready for the big circus show! Daisy Do you remember what we used to mark the horns so Salty could play them in a pattern? Minnie Right! The colorful cards! And what was the pattern that we played the horns in? ♪ Red, yellow, blue, green ♪♪ Mickey Nice work today, Circus Trainers! See you real soon! Category:Transcripts